Lights of Love
by HoodedAirBender
Summary: While taking rest on their journey, Aang can't help but wonder what Katara likes to do with her free time. Plenty of Kataang moments here, ladies and gentlemen. Please Read and Review! Rated T for mild nudity and kissing here and there. Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. All rights belong to the show's respective creators, Bryan Konietzko and Micheal Dante DiMartin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Glistening Lagoon

Sokka climbed up top of Appa and retrieved his sleeping bag, pillow and machete to keep by his side. Just in case Prince Zuko, Jet, Azula and her cronies, or any other crazy bozos decided to ambush them, he would be ready. He turned and looked over at their new earthbending friend Toph, who was already asleep. He smiled because he knew she would be able to sense any intruders immediately, and then they would spring into action. Despite not being a bender of any kind, Sokka always reminded himself that he was a fighter who could kick firebending butt and would do anything to help his friends.

As he settled down for the night, his gaze turned towards the dark starry skies. Way up there, he could see a familiar red-winged glider flying overhead, he knew it was Aang and he smiled as he watched the airbender soar effortlessly through the night sky.

Aang couldn't help but grin with child-like delight as he flew through the warm evening air. The flight cooled him off and gave him a sense of much needed calmness and exhilaration. They had almost always been under attack these past few days and the constant fighting and daytime travelling could prove exhausting. As he flew seamlessly, Momo drifted next to him, chattering incoherently. The two glided for a while when Aang's thoughts wandered to a particular Water Tribe girl...

"Hmm," he pondered to himself. "I wonder what Katara does to relax and unwind after a rough day of travelling?"

Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he was eager to find out what Katara was doing right at that moment. Gliding lower, he surveyed the forest in search of his friend. He knew she wasn't at camp and he wondered to himself what she did with her free time.

"Maybe she practices her waterbending?" he said thoughtfully.

That would make sense although he sort of felt it was unnecessary, considering she already possessed unprecedented skill with the sacred ability. His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of churning water. He swooped lower, following the sound. Eventually he was led to a beautiful oasis in a clearing below the mountains. A gorgeous waterfall flowed from the rocks and descended into the lagoon below. Above them was the wide open night sky. It was an amazing sight. Aang landed gracefully a short distance away from the water, where he could see someone moving. He hid in the bushes nearby and knew who it was right away.

Katara had her back to him, blissfully unaware of the mischievous young airbender watching and admiring her. She too had a tiring day and just needed some time on her own. She was happily bending a whip of water back and forth. Reminiscing of the times when she and Aang would do this together. She loved teaching him the basics of waterbending. Acknowledging that he would always try his best and now he had become almost as good as she was. It made her feel most proud to have been the Avatar's mentor.

Aang couldn't help but wipe a tear from his eye as he continued to watch her. Here was the girl he knew he loved. There was no denying it. He had known her for almost a month since they met. At first it was just a crush but he could feel his love for her deepening with every passing moment. Katara was the only one who seemed to fully understand him, who would watch over him every step of the way on his journey to master the four elements. Giving him praise for his achievements and comforting him when he felt down. She was his world, his life. Meeting her was the most awesome thing that had ever happened to him. He just prayed to the Spirits that she felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2 Thrills of Embrace

Chapter 2. Thrills of Embrace

Aang smiled while Katara continued her elegant, rhythmic bending. He could watch her all night. The little floating stream of water she played with moved in handsome patterns. She seperated the water into four impressive tendrils and they continued to dance around her lovely hands. He eyed her with facination as she finished her techniques. She suddenly removed her hairpin and let her gorgeous hair flow freely in the gentle breeze. She was captivating, like a fairy tale princess basking in the glowing light of the full moon as she stripped off her shirt...wait.

STRIPPED OFF HER SHIRT?!

Aang's jaw hit the dirt and his big grey eyes widened with great suprise. Katara's blue water tribe outfit fell delicately from her shoulders. Her bare back was almost completely exposed until she untied her white undershirt, letting it decend gently to her feet. She was now topless. Aang couldn't believe what he was seeing, yet here it was happening right in front of him! The young waterbender kicked off her shoes and unwound her belt, taking off her silk pants as well. She now wore nothing but her white under-shorts, her back was still facing him. "By the Spirits, is she attractive!" mumbled Aang incrediously. He couldn't help but notice her slender legs, her womanly curves, her dark mocha skin. Everything about this girl was just so flawless. Aang caught his breath in surprise as Katara jogged along the rocky shore, and dove like a swan into the glistening blue water.

"So _this _is what she does on a warm evening alone." Aang whispered to no one in particular. He sat there watching her dreamily. Hiding in the bushes while she swam in the sparkling lagoon. His heart pounded thrillingly. Then he began to feel guilty. She still didn't know he was there, what if she caught him sitting here like a great baffoon? Watching her like a bloody creep as she swam in the water half-naked? She certainly wouldn't approve of that, (and neither would Sokka, for that matter) but if he got up to leave now she would surely notice him!

Aang waited for a few moments, still concealed within the bushes. Katara toke a deep breath and dove straight under the water. Now was Aang's chance to get out of there. "You've had your fun, lover boy." he scolded himself. Scrambling out of the thorny bushes, he scurried away when he heard another splash behind him. He turned around and what he saw took his breath away.

Katara had emerged from beneath the lagoon's surface, throwing her soaking wet hair backward as she lifted her face skyward and gasped for air. The light of the full moon enhancing her radiant face. Aang's eyes got even wider as he stared at her in awe, rooted to the spot. Too facinated by the dazzling girl to even move an inch. To say she was beautiful, while accurate, was a severe understatement. Especially right now, with the dark skin of her soaking face glowing brilliantly in the moonlight. She looked like a goddess! The water around her churned excitedly as if it too was overjoyed by the presence of the stunningly beautiful young woman.

It was then he realized he had stood there far too long. Katara's sky blue eyes met with his misty grey ones and she gasped in horror. Her cheeks turned a bright scarlet and she immediately sank lower into the water, concealing her bare chest and feeling flustered. Only her head was visible.

"AANG?!" she cried out. "W-what are you doing here?! How long have you been standing there? I-I'm not wearing many clothes right now, you know!"

Aang felt so terrified as if he'd been caught by the Fire Lord himself. Much to his secret reluctance, he shielded his eyes to respect her privacy, even though he'd now completely tainted it.

"I-I'm so so so sorry, Katara!" he stammered, still covering his eyes. "I...I'll never do it again, I promise! I didn't see anything, really!" His words were true, he hadn't seen anything that she likely wouldn't want him to see. "I'll leave you alone right now, if you'd prefer!" He turned to leave as quickly as he could before he embarrassed himself even futher, but was stopped short when he heard her speak again.

"...Aang?" Katara said softly. Aang turned slowly to face her, determined to be mature and keep his composure steady.

Katara was staring at him, batting her lashes with her beady blue eyes. A mischevious smile peered at the corners of her lips. Aang stood frozen again, enamoured by her. She seemed to put a spell on him with those eyes of hers. He waited for her to continue.

"On second thought, do you...want to come and join me?" she asked, still smiling.

Aang couldn't believe what he had just heard. He felt his hands twitching slightly, but he snapped out of his trance and smiled back at her.

"I'd be happy to join you, Katara." he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. A Midnight Dip

Aang undressed himself down to his under-shorts and before he could stop himself, he jumped gleefully into the water. Paddling his arms messily, he swam exuberantly towards his waterbending mentor. Both of their heartbeats quickened dramatically as they gazed at each other. Katara took Aang by the hands and dragged him slowly to the middle of the lagoon, still wearing her warm smile and staring at him almost seductively. Aang was feeling very shy. This was a dream come true. Here he was, in a heavenly oasis under a starry night sky, all alone with the girl of his dreams as she linked her arms with his, dancing with him in the warm waters. Aang suddenly found it was hard to contain himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely towards him. No words were needed to be spoken. Nothing could've made this moment any more perfect.

Suddenly, as if the Past Avatars themselves had decided to take part in their decendant's happiness, the water around them began to glow with multiple colors. They looked around themselves incrediously, and then looked up. Dazzled by what they saw. Norther Lights appeared vibrantly in the wide open sky above them. Both of them were speechless. Aang turned his gaze back toward Katara, who was still grinning happily at the beautiful display of pink, green and red. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Aang was looking at her. She blushed in flattery at the thought of him finding her more enamouring than the Norther Lights. From Aang's point of view, this couldn't be more true. Katara lifed her arms from the water and placed them around Aang's neck, who returned the guesture and placed his around the back her waist. The feeling of her skin nearly causing him to faint in disbelief.

Before he knew it, the two of them locked lips for the first time. Aang closed his eyes and gently moved his mouth with hers. Her lips were full and supple, feeling warm against his own. The grip he had on her waist grew tighter as the kiss became more passionate and feverent overtime. Ever so faintly, Katara moaned in pleasure and pulled him even closer towards her. Aang loved this young woman so much, he knew then that this had to have been destiny. For him to be trapped in that block of ice and found by Katara, whom he never would've met otherwise. Much to both Aang and Katara's dismay, they had to break the lovely kiss apart when they heard an all-too familar voice.

"Aang! Katara! Where the heck are you guys?! Don't you make me have to come looking for you!" came Sokka's frantic yelling in the distance.

Katara scoffed with extreme annoyance and vexation.

"We'd better head back to camp. We don't want to worry my over-protective brother." she muttered.

Aang knew better than to have Sokka catch them doing something like this, and reluctantly obliged. It took much effort to let go of her. He closed his eyes with politeness and allowed her to hoist herself out of the lagoon and get dressed. When he opened his eyes, she was fully dressed and completely dry as if she hadn't entered the water at all. She had used her bending to remove every droplet of water from her body. Aang jumped out of the lagoon shortly afterwards and used his own waterbending to dry himself off completely. Katara found this impressive, seeing that her teaching had paid off in more ways than one. Scrambling back into his clothes, Aang found his glider in the bushes.

"I'll fly back to camp. You take this path. It'll be less...suspicious that way." Aang instructed.

Katara nooded feverently. Eager to get back as quickly as possible. Before she did so however, she looked at him longingly. Aang noticed her gaze and couldn't resist kissing her once more. They broke apart after a few about five seconds and hurried their seperate ways back to the camp. As Aang took to the air on his glider, he felt a surge of happiness and self-confidence that was intensified as he flew higher. Things between him and Katara were likely to become a little different now and he couldn't help but chuckle merrily at the thought.

THE END.


End file.
